The present invention relates to an animal exercising device which oscillates upwardly and downwardly one pair of legs of the animal as the other pair of legs of the animal performs normal walking movements.
Animals which are commonly kept as pets, such as dogs, cats and the like are typically very active. For such animals to be maintained in peak physical condition, most require a great deal of exercise. However, due to certain injuries, diseases, and old age, the rear pair of legs of an animal may become incapacitated and thus not receive adequate exercise during the normal course of activity of the animal. Such a condition prevents the rear quarter of the animal, which includes one of the major muscle groups of the animal, from being actively stimulated, thus resulting in diminished overall well-being and physical conditioning of the animal.
Various devices have been patented for accommodating animals having a crippled rear leg or otherwise disabled rear quarter. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,661, granted to Parkes, entitled, "Mobile Suspensory Apparatus For Crippled Household Animals", which sets forth a wheeled frame structure that stationarily supports the rear quarter of an animal as the animal propels itself about through use of its front legs. Another similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,203, also granted to Parkes, entitled, "Prosthetic Cart for Animals", which sets forth a wheeled frame structure having hip and leg supports for stationarily supporting the rear quarter of an animal as the animal performs walking movements with its front legs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,944, granted to Reed et al., entitled, "Animal Exercising Harness", discloses a device for exercising the legs of a healthy animal which includes a chest harness having a pulley for receiving cables attached to the rear legs of the animal for causing tension to be applied between the rear legs and the chest of the animal when the animal is walking or running.